Meet the Incredibles
by thebacksideofwater
Summary: Wilbur Robinson has gotten bored of the his own time and has decided to go back 76 years to see what teenagers did "way back in the day" during their summers. Things take a pleasant turn when he meets Violet Parr. Love and adventures ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"You did WHAT!?"

"Mom, calm down let me explain—"

"Wilbur Cornelius Robinson. How many times do I have to tell you that your father's time machines are strictly OFF limits?!"

Wilbur's mother, Franny, was furious. Her adventurous son had a knack for disobeying his mother's and father's rules. One rule in particular, actually: NEVER use the time machines.

"Mom, will you please just listen for once?" Wilbur pleaded, even though he knew he didn't have a real reason to justify his time travel.

"NO, Wilbur, no. Just…. go to your room while I go talk to your father about this…again." Franny replied. She exasperatedly turned around and walked out of her rehearsal hall leaving Wilbur alone with the musical frogs.

Wilbur stood there silently for a few minutes before kicking himself for being so stupid. He didn't mean to tell his mother about how he had used the time machine every day for the past month. It just…slipped out. But how could it not? He was totally in love, and he was acting so funny he couldn't help but be clumsy.

_Wednesday evening, the first Wednesday of summer vacation _

"Hey, mom?" Wilbur slowly opened the door to Franny's music room door, peaking in to see if she was available to talk.

"Frankie! That last note was brilliant! You really— oh hi, Wilbur! We were just wrapping up. What's up, sweet heart?" Franny asked with a kind smile.

"Uh, well I was just wondering if you new anything about the 1960's?" he asked nervously.

"Well gee, Wilbur, that was quite a while ago… but! They did have absolutely fabulous music."

"Oh really, like what? Like what would a teenage girl listen to?"

"Wilbur Robinson what girl do you know that listens to that kind of music?" Franny eyed her son suspiciously.

"Mom what no? Girl.. heh..good one," Wilbur blushed and looking at his feet. "This is for school! I'm doing a project on…uh… how the interests of girls nowadays compare to those of girls from the 1960s"

Franny crossed her arms and continued to stare at her son. A smirk appeared on her face. "Young man, it is summer time."

Wilbur could've slapped himself he felt so dumb. He had only seen Violet once, but already she had this toll on him that took away his ability to think straight.

"Okay well yeah thanks for the help!" and with that, Wilbur ran to his computer in his room. He had research to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night Wilbur stayed up until 2 am researching music he could talk about with Violet- maybe he could even take her to a concert!

_Don't get ahead of yourself, man. You haven't even spoken to her yet._

Wilbur set all of the gadgets in his dad's time machine to take him to Violet's time: 2:30 pm June 15, 1964. With a shaky hand he took one last deep breath, he flipped on the invisibility switch, and he pressed "GO" on the dashboard. One second later he arrived in front of diner, the same diner he saw Violet at yesterday. He didn't know Violet would be here again, he was simply hoping that perhaps she came here every day.

At least for today, he was right.

Wilbur nearly fell out of his chair he was so excited. His palms got sweaty as he gripped tighter onto a piece of paper which read: _The Beatles, known for their album Please, Please Me and appearing on the Ed Sullivan show; The Rolling Stones, first album released 2 months ago; James Brown? Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons? Dion and the Belmonts?_ He quickly folded up the paper, stuffed it in his pocket, got out of the time machine, and zeroed in on Violet.

Violet was sitting at a booth by a window with two other girls. She had her dark hair pulled out of her face by a purple headband, yesterday it was yellow. She and her friends, the same girls Wilbur saw her with yesterday, were talking and sharing a plate of fries. How was he supposed to talk to her?

The hostess at the entrance of the diner was another teenage girl who was currently obnoxiously chewing gum and reading a magazine. Wilbur quickly slipped past her, grabbed a menu, and sat down at a table where he had a good view of Violet. He put the menu in front of his face and slumped back in his seat hoping no one would notice him.

_You can't just sit here and watch her, Wilbur. That's creepy. Ugh! Why didn't I think this through?_

Just then, Wilbur looked to his left and saw an odd looking machine. A sign above it read: "_Beatles! Stones! All the new hits! 2 songs for a nickel!" _Wilbur had brought nearly $100 with him, he didn't realize things were so cheap! He walked over to the machine and stared in awe. He was sure this was some sort of music playing device. But how does one get the music to come out?

Wilbur began touching the glass on the machine _Nope, not a touch screen,_ maybe its voice activated? "Play the Beatles," he tried. Nothing. He was just about to give up when the obnoxious, gum chewing hostess came by.

"Sweetie, ya put a nickel in that slot, then you use the buttons to type in the letter and number that corresponds with the album and song you want to hear. You never seen a jukebox before or somethin'?"

"Oh, uh yeah my mom usually handles the music thing where I'm from… thanks."

Wilbur pulled a nickel out of his wallet and put it into the jukebox's coin slot. The hostess never showed him how to scroll through the albums so he figured he'd just have to settle for the ones currently listed. He didn't recognize any of the musicians' names so he just picked two random songs: Johnny B. Goode and Earth Angel.

Suddenly, the loudest guitar music Wilbur had ever heard erupted from the machine. He stared wide eyed at the jukebox and wondered for half a second how this machine could make such a noise when he remembered why he had put music on in the first place. Wilbur turned around and immediately locked eyes with Violet.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur's heart sped up. _Be cool._ Violet smiled shyly then quickly looked down at the plate of fries in front of her. One of her friends leaned in and whispered something to her.

_So what now?_ Wilbur thought to himself. _She knows I exist. That's a good start isn't it? Oh no, am I still staring at her?_ Nervously, Wilbur sat back down in his seat to hide behind his menu.

"Chuck Berry, nice. This song is classic," a voice confidently spoke on the other side of Wilbur's menu.

Wilbur cautiously put down his menu. In front of him sat a teenage girl, jet black hair pulled back by a purple headband. Dark blue eyes accompanied by a confident by slowly faltering smile looked back at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you…" Violet replied, now shy, "You just have um, good taste. My name's Violet."

Wilbur still couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't stop staring! Violet turned to look at her friends as if asking for help when suddenly Wilbur came to.

"Oh, uh, hi! Sorry. My name's Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson," he stuck out his hand to shake hers, "Yeah, Chuck Berry is cool, love him. Thought he was just what this place needed in order to liven it up, you know?"

Violet laughed, "Oh I know. So, what other music do you like? Do you like the Beatles?"

"The Beatles? Oh yeah, they're great! _Please, Please Me_, man what a great album! And that one time they were on the Ed Sullivan show? Great stuff. They're uh… yeah, great," Wilbur diverted his eyes down to the menu, hoping he didn't sound too stupid.

Violet couldn't stop smiling. Wilbur noticed there was a silence and looked back up at her. Her smile was, well, great. After a solid 30 seconds of beaming at each other Violet excused herself to say something to her friends. Wilbur guessed she told them they could go home without her, because Violet hugged each of the girls, the girls left, and Violet returned to Wilbur's table.

"So, Wilbur, wanna split some fries?" Violet asked.

Wilbur called over a waiter and ordered one large plate of fries and two Cokes. The food was brought over almost immediately. He grabbed a ketchup bottle, took off the weird vintage twist off cap, and prepared to pour it onto the fries.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Violet sounded shocked. "Were you just about to pour the ketchup _onto_ the fries? Are you monster, who does that?

Wilbur was so taken back he completely froze like a deer in the headlights. A smile crept over Violet's face.

"Do not tell me you're a dipper," Wilbur replied.

"A what?!"

"You pour your ketchup on the side, and you dip the fries! Oh my, gosh, I'm eating with a girl who's a dipper. I can't believe this."

Violet could not even contain herself, she and Wilbur were laughing so much even the gum chewing hostess turned to look.

After that, Wilbur and Violet talked for two solid hours, and at least an hour of it was spent laughing.

"No, no, no your family is nothing compared to mine! Mine is…well mine is very different let me just say," Violet informed Wilbur, and her statement was certainly true.

"I doubt they're that different, you should meet my mom! Or my butler! Or any of my uncles!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do that one day then."

"Do what? Meet my family?"

"Yes, I would love nothing more than to meet the Robinsons," Violet began and then glanced at the neon clock on the wall, "Well I actually I have to go home now, but Wilbur, can I see you again soon?"

Wilbur and Violet both blushed.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at 2?"

"Sounds great," Wilbur and Violet both stood up. They faced each other, both continuing to blush.

Wilbur held out his hand to Violet, "See you tomorrow, Violet."

Violet shook his hand, "See you tomorrow, Wilbur."


End file.
